Rookie number 1
by srsn
Summary: Sam and Andy are having a slow night shift and Andy decides to borrow Sam's phone. Set in a not so distant future. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Another oneshot from me. I'm seriously struggling with my latest chaptered one =(

Anyway: This is a short oneshot I came up with a couple of weeks ago, but haven't had time to complete until now.

I hope you like it and think it's at least a little fun ;)

It's set in a near future. I don't really have anymore to say =P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue in any way, shape or form, this is purely for entertainment purposes. Nor do I own Minnie Riperton's "Lovin' you"

**Rating: **T to be safe

Enjoy and please let me know what you think ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rookie #1<strong>

"Sam?"

He kept silent. Why did he like silence so much? Andy could never understand that. How could he just sit there for hours and hours and not say anything?

"Sam?"

Okay, so she was bored. Their night shift was barely creeping by and the only action they had gotten thus far was a drunk guy peeing on a trash can.

"Sam?"

"What, McNally?" He asked, his voice heavy with annoyance.

She knew she should stay quiet, but she _was_ Andy McNally after all. And Andy McNally didn't mix well with silence.

"Can I see your phone?"

"No." He said dully.

"Why?"

"No." His said with determination.

She sighed to show her unhappiness with his answer, and purposely turned away from him to stare out the window.

They rode in silence for another short while.

"Fine." He sighed. She knew he was rolling his eyes. "What do you want it for?" He asked.

She smiled to herself. He was going to cave, she knew it. It brought a smile to her face as she continued to stare out the window.

"I just want to check something." She said nonchalantly.

"You have a phone of your own you know." He said with exasperation.

"It's out of batteries." She lied with a slight pout.

He didn't say anything, so she just stayed silent as she kept her gaze firmly out the window.

"Okay." He said.

She forced the enormous smile that had spread on her face away before she turned around to face him and held her hand out to receive the phone.

He let go of the wheel with his right hand to dig through his pocket. He pulled the phone out and held it over her open palm, hesitant about whether to give it to her or not.

She waited patiently, and moments later, the silver phone was in her hand. She smiled at him even though he was looking intently at the road, and turned back towards the window to execute her plan.

She opened it and went straight to his phone book typing the letter A into the search bar. She scanned through the short list of A's trying to find her own name, but she couldn't find it. She frowned before removing the A, and typing M instead. Thinking that he'd have her listed under McNally as that was what he called her most of the time.

Yet again she was disappointed as she couldn't find her last name on the list either. What did he call her? Or did he know her number by heart? No, it would be too much of a hassle to punch in all the numbers every time he called her. He had to have it saved, but under what name?

"What are you doing over there?" His voice somewhat startled her and she accidentally pressed a button.

"Nothing. What? Just looking?" She babbled before looking down at the phone. Her breath caught when she saw the display:

_Calling… Monica_

She whimpered as she quickly located the 'end call' button and pressed it, making the display go back to showing his contacts. She sighed in relief.

She looked over towards him to see him frowning at her, a what-are-you-doing look on his face. She just smiled sheepishly and turned back to his phone to try and find her own number.

She decided to start from the top and make her way down the list to try to find it.

She found _Diaz, Epstein, Frank, Jerry, Monica, Nash, Noelle, Oliver_ and _Peck Girl_.

She stopped at that with a small frown until she remembered that there were quite a few Pecks in the Toronto PD. She dismissed her thoughts and continued pushing the down button. She stopped with yet another frown.

_Rookie #1_

She pressed 'call', and not long after she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Why did he have her saved as Rookie #1? She hadn't been a rookie for two years now! And what was with the number 1-part?

"What _are _you doing?" Sam asked. Andy looked up to see that they had stopped at a red light, and Sam was leaning towards her to try to find out himself.

"Nothing." She said, quickly pulling the phone close to her chest.

"Andy." He warned dragging her name out.

"What? I'm not doing anything." She said defensively.

She watched as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily to still his annoyance. His action made her cringe slightly before she turned back to the phone.

She turned the sound off and sneaked her own phone out of her pocket, careful to keep it out of Sam's line of vision as she navigated to her message drafts and pressed send. Soon Sam's phone vibrated silently in her hand, and she couldn't help the small smile that crept over her face. She pressed a couple of buttons until she had achieved what she wanted before turning the sound back on, deleting the message and closing the phone.

"Thanks!" She said with a big smile as she handed his phone back over to him.

* * *

><p>It had been a long night. A long, boring, uneventful night. He was incredibly tired.<p>

He yawned as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cold beer, opened it and drank greedily, letting the cold liquid wash over him. He stretched before walking out into the living room and slumping down on the couch in front of the TV. He was just about to turn it on when his phone started ringing.

He frowned. Who would be calling him this early in the morning?

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. This was definitely not anyone that he would have expected to call him.

"Hello?" He said hesitantly as he answered it.

"Sam?"

"Monica. Why are you calling me?"

"What do you mean, why am I calling _you_? You're the one who called me."

"What?" Sam was too tired to be this confused. "I didn't call you."

"God, Sam! I told you last time I saw you to not lead me on if you wanted someone else." She sounded upset and Sam couldn't help but feel that her emotions for him had run way deeper than his had done for her.

"I swear. I didn't call you."

"Then why did I have a missed call from you?"

It hit him. What in the world had Andy been doing with his phone? What kind of lame joke had she thought up calling Monica?

"It probably just dialed from my pocket." He said apologetically.

"You have a flip phone Sam." She stated.

"Yeah, uh…" Sam didn't know what to say and it was getting really uncomfortable.

"You know what? Just forget it. Forget I called." She sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry. I…"

She hung up.

He closed his phone and sighed heavily as he put it down on the coffee table.

"Andy?" He said loud enough so that she could hear from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Why did you call Monica?"

"Why do you have me listed as Rookie #1?" Andy shot back at him.

He smiled.

"What did you do to my phone? Did you call Monica on purpose?"

"Don't you think I deserve a better name on your phone than Rookie #1? I haven't been your rookie for two years Sam."

He knew this could go on forever. They were both stubborn enough not to answer the other one's questions until they received the answers they were looking for.

"Why would you call her?" He got up from the couch and turned around. As she came walking into the living room, his breath caught slightly. She was draped in only a towel and her hair was wet from her shower.

"I mean; Rookie #1? Really? You have everyone else listed under their first or last names."

"I mean; Monica? Really? What were you thinking? She called me thinking I want her back now." He said copying her tone.

Andy made a you're-so-infuriating face at him, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not like I called her on purpose."

Yes! She was the first one to break. Sam cheered internally, careful not to let too much of the joy show on his face.

"Then what were you intending to do?"

"Just a sec." She said and she walked away. He inhaled sharply as his eyes travelled down her back and he noticed that the towel was barely covering her backside.

"This is what I was doing." She said as she came back inside, her phone in her hand, and she pressed dial.

_Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful and makin' love with you is all I wanna do_

He looked over at the phone on the coffee table. Then back at Andy.

It kept ringing.

_Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful and makin' love with you is all I wanna do_

He chuckled, and looked at her questioningly before actually taking in the words of his new 'Andy' ring tone as they came about for the third time.

_Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful and makin' love with you is all I wanna do_

"It _is_ all I wanna do too." He smiled, as he looked her over, his body yearning for her touch.

The phone stopped ringing as she hung up. He was in front of her in a matter of seconds. He needed to feel her hands on him, to feel her lips on his, to feel her.

He leaned in to kiss her, and felt her one of her hands snaking its way up his chest. His lips were inches from hers. He could feel her breath and smell her shampoo and it was nearly enough to take him over the edge.

She pushed him back. With a mischievous look on her face.

"Why am I Rookie #1?"

~THE END~


End file.
